wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby
Abby is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 35. If you lose the first match, Abby will play against you with Matt or Ren. She is not seen in Boxing. In Baseball, she is the 7th worst player, with skill level just under 200, and her team consists of her, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Jessie and Silke. Abby '''plays in all Baseball teams from Elisa to Mike. Wii Sports Resort '''Abby is a PRO in every multiplayer game, which differs from her terrible skills in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, she has a skill level of about 1226+. Her Table Tennis skill is 1046+. She is a Pro in Basketball. Her level is 1320 and she has a team of Theo and Pablo. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 20th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Abby is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 100 edits on articles. *Her Japanese name is Abi. *'Abby' is one of the only players who tend to have bad skills in Wii Sports, only for her skill to take drastic jump and become a PRO at several sports in Wii Sports Resort just like James, Misaki, and Akira but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. *She is the first CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original Wii Miis. *In Tennis, Abby is the only female CPU Mii to come before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, which makes her the worst female CPU Mii in this sport. *'Abby' and Tatsuaki are the completely worst pair in Friend Connection, from Wii Party, with a score of 26. And, coincidentally, they're both Beginner Miis. *In Wii Sports, when you play with her in Tennis, the scoreboard will show her with the wrong nose (two dots). *'Abby' appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. *Abby is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. Gallery AbbyDACotQR.JPG|Abby's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-edit-5.png|Abby's badge. 7- Abby's Team.jpg|Abby's Baseball Team. Records view (4).jpg|Abby in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (66).png|Abby is ready to bat with Haru ready to catch. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.08.21 PM.png|Abby in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.14.01 AM.png|Abby about to play a Table Tennis match. 20180210_074009.jpg|Abby and her teammates Theo and Pablo in Basketball. Abby_cello.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Abby. HAA 00622.JPG IMG_0199.JPG DSC01946.JPG|Abby in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-21.png|Abby pitching in Baseball. 2018-07-25 (4).png|Abby doubling up with Matt in Wii Sports Tennis. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D-12.jpg IMG_0491.JPG|Another photo of Abby and her teammates Pablo and Theo in Basketball. IMG_0629.JPG|Abby swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (10).png|Abby in Cycling. IMG_0751.JPG 2018-09-08 (12).png|Abby doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-09-28 (25).png Sarah, Mia, and Abby participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Abby participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Abby participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (17).png 2018-11-15 (67).png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1459.jpg Abby wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Abby wearing Red Armor and Hiroshi wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1678.jpg Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Pro Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:4 Letters Category:Basketball Pros Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Blue Females Category:Edit badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 15 Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Teenagers Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis